List of provinces, commanderies and counties
This is a list of all Provinces (zhōu 州), commanderies (jùn 郡), districts (tíng 亭), counties (xiàn 縣), cities (chéng 城), towns (zhèn 鎮) and villages (xiāng 鄉). The list is organized alphabetically. Bing Province 并州 *Dingxiang commandery 定襄 **Luo county 駱 **Shanwu county 善無 **Tongguo county 桐過 **Wucheng county 武成 **Zhongling county 中陵 *Shang commandery 上 **Baitu county 白土 **Diaoyin county 雕陰 **Dingyang county 定陽 **Fushi county 膚施 ***Qiaomen town 橋門 **Gaonu county 高奴 **Houguan county 候官 **Qiuci fiefdom 龜茲 **Qiyuan county 漆垣 **Sheyan county 奢延 **Zhenlin county 楨林 *Shangdang commandery 上黨 **Changzi county 長子 **Gaodou county 高都 ***Tiankaiguan (pass) 天開關 **Guyuan county 穀遠 **Huguan county 壺關 ***Hukouguan (pass) 壺口關 **Liting county 黎亭 **Lu county 潞 **Nie county 涅 **Tongdi county 銅鞮 **Tunliu county 屯留 ***Yuwu town 余吾 **Xiangyuan county 襄垣 **Xuanshi county 泫氏 ***Changpingting town 長平亭 **Yang'a fiefdom 陽阿 **Yishi county 陭氏 **Zhan county 沾 ***Eyuju town 阏与聚 **Zhangzi county 長子 *Shuofang commandery 朔方 **Dacheng county 大城 **Guangmu county 廣牧 **Linrong county 臨戎 **Sanfeng county 三封 **Shuofang county 朔方 **Woye county 沃野 *Taiyuan commandery 太原 **Daling county 大陵 **Jiexiu county 界休 ***Mianshangju town 绵上聚 **Jinyang county 晉陽 ***Fenyang town 汾陽 ***Gengyangcheng 梗陽城 **Jingling county 京陵 **Langmeng county 狼孟 **Lüsi county 慮虒 **Pingtao county 平陶 **Qi county 祁 **Wu county 鄔 **Yangqu county 陽曲 **Yangyi (city) 陽邑 ***Jicheng town 箕城 **Yu county 盂 **Yuci county 榆次 **Yuli county 於離 **Zhongdu county 中都 **Zishi county 茲氏 *Wuyuan commandery 五原 **Chengyi county 成宜 **Heyin county 河陰 **Jiuyuan county 九原 **Linwo county 臨沃 ***Chouyang town 稠陽 **Manbai county 曼柏 **Wenguo county 文國 **Wuyuan county 五原 **Wudu county 武都 **Xi'anyang county 西安陽 **Yiliang county 宜梁 *Xihe commandery 西河 **Bobo Valley 白波谷 **Gaolang county 皋狼 **Guangyan county 廣衍 **Huanyang county 圜陽 **Huanyin county 圜陰 **Lejie county 樂街 **Lin county 藺 **Lishi county 離石 **Meiji county 美稷 **Pingding county 平定 **Pinglu county 平陸 **Pingzhou county 平周 **Yilan county 益蘭 **Zhongyang county 中陽 *Yanmen commandery 雁門 **Fanzhi county 繁峙 **Guangwu county 廣武 **Guo county 崞 **Jiangyin county 彊陰 **Juyang county 劇陽 **Lie county 埒 **Loufan county 樓煩 **Lucheng county 鹵城 ***Suiren town 葰人 **Mayi (city) 馬邑 **Pingcheng county 平城 ***Baideng town 白登 **Wangtao county 汪陶 **Wuzhou county 武州 **Yinguan county 陰館 **Yuanping county 原平 *Yunzhong commandery 雲中 **Beiyu county 北輿 **Chengle county 成樂 **Dingxiang county 定襄 **Jiling county 箕陵 **Shaling county 沙陵 **Sha'nan county 沙南 **Wujin county 武進 **Wuquan county 武泉 **Xianyang county 咸陽 **Yuanyang county 原陽 **Yunzhong county 雲中 Guang Province 廣州 *Cangwu commandery 蒼梧 **Guangxin county 廣信 *Gaoliang commandery 鬱林 **Sipin county 思平 *Gaoxing commandery 高興 **Guanghua county 廣化 *Guilin commandery 桂林 **Wu'an county 武安 *Nanhai commandery 南海 **Panyu county 番禺 *Northern Hepu commandery 合浦北部尉 **Anguan county 安廣 *Yulin commandery 鬱林 **Bushan county 布山 Jiao Province 交州 *Cangwu commandery 蒼梧 *Hepu commandery 合浦 **Hepu county 合浦 *Jiaozhi commandery 交趾 **Longbian county 龍編 *Jiuzhen commandery 九眞 **Xupu county 胥浦 *Nanhai commandery 南海 *Rinan commandery 日南 **Zhuwu county 朱吾 *Yulin commandery 鬱林 Ji Province 冀州 *Anping fiefdom 安平 **Anping county 安平 **Fucheng county 阜城 **Fuliu county 扶柳 **Guanjin county 觀津 **Jing county 經 **Nangong county 南宮 **Nanshenze county 南深澤 **Raoyang county 饒陽 **Tangyang county 堂陽 **Wusui county 武遂 **Wuyi (city) 武邑 **Xiabo county 下博 **Xindou county 信都 *Bohai commandery 勃海 **Chonghe fiefdom 重合 **Dongguang county 東光 **Fuyang fiefdom 浮陽 **Gaocheng fiefdom 高城 **Nanpi county 南皮 **Xiu county 修 **Yangxin county 陽信 **Zhangwu county 章武 *Changshan fiefdom 常山 **Douxiang county 都鄉 **Fangzi county 房子 **Gaoyi (city) 高邑 **Jingxing county 井陘 **Jiumen county 九門 **Lingshou county 靈壽 **Luancheng county 欒城 **Nanxingtang county 南行唐 **Pingji county 平棘 **Puwu county 蒲吾 **Shang'ai county 上艾 **Yuanshi county 元氏 **Zhending county 真定 *Hejian fiefdom 河間 **Chengping county 成平 **Dongpingshu county 東平舒 **Gaoyang county 高陽 **Gonggao county 弓高 **Lecheng county 樂成 **Mao county 鄚 **Shuzhou county 束州 **Wen'an county 文安 **Wuyuan county 武垣 **Yi county 易 **Zhongshui county 中水 *Julu commandery 鉅鹿 **Chizhang county 斥章 **Guangnian county 廣年 **Guangping county 廣平 **Guangzong county 廣宗 **Julu county 鉅鹿 **Lieren county 列人 **Nanhe county 南和 **Nanluan county 南䜌 **Pingxiang county 平鄉 **Qiao county 鄡 **Quzhou county 曲周 **Ren county 任 **Xiaquyang county 下曲陽 **Yangshi county 楊氏 **Yingtao county 癭陶 *Qinghe fiefdom 清河 **Beiqiu county 貝丘 **Dongwucheng county 東武城 **Ganling county 甘陵 **Guangchuan county 廣川 **Ling county 靈 **Shu county 鄃 **Yimu county 繹幕 *Wei commandery 魏 **Chiqiu county 斥丘 **Fanyang county 繁陽 **Guantao county 館陶 **Liangqi county 梁期 **Liyang county 黎陽 **Neihuang county 內黃 **Pingen county 平恩 **Qingyuan county 清淵 **Quliang county 曲梁 **Sha fiefdom 沙 **Wei county 魏 **Wu'an county 武安 **Ye county 鄴 **Yin'an city 陰安 **Yuancheng county 元城 *Zhao fiefdom 趙 **Handan county 邯鄲 **Yiyang county 易陽 **Xiangguo county 襄國 **Bairen county 柏人 **Zhongqiu county 中丘 *Zhongshan fiefdom 中山 **Anguo county 安國 **Anxi county 安喜 **Beiping county 北平 **Guangchang county 廣昌 **Hanchang county 漢昌 **Liwu county 蠡吾 **Lunu county 盧奴 **Puyin county 蒲陰 **Shangquyang county 上曲陽 **Tang county 唐 **Wangdu county 望都 **Wuji county 毋極 **Xinshi county 新市 Jing Province 荆州 *Changsha commandery 長沙 *Guiyang commandery 桂陽 *Jiangxia commandery 江夏 *Lingling commandery 零陵 *Nan commandery 南 **Yunmeng marshlands 雲夢 *Nanyang commandery 南陽 **Wan city 宛 *Wuling commandery 武陵 Liang Province 涼州 *Anding commandery 安定 *Beidi commandery 北地 *Dunhuang commandery 敦煌 *Hanyang commandery 漢陽 *Hanzhong commandery 漢中 *Jincheng commandery 金城 **Yuanjie city 允街 **Yuanya city 允吾 capital city of Jincheng''Haloun, ''The Liang-Chou Rebellion, page 120 *Jiuquan commandery 酒泉 *Longxi commandery 隴西 *Wudu commandery 武都 *Wuwei commandery 武威 *Zhangye commandery 張掖 Ning Province 寧州 *Jianning commandery 建寧 established in 225 *Yongchang commandery 永昌 **Ailao county 哀牢 **Bisu county 比蘇 **Bonan county 博南 **Buwei county 不韋 **Nanfu county 南涪 **Suitang county 巂唐 **Yongshou county 永壽 *Yunnan commandery 雲南 established in 225 **Gufu county 姑復 **Longdong county 梇棟 **Qingling county 青蛉 **Suijiu county 遂久 **Xielong county 邪龍 **Yeyu county 楪榆 **Yunnan county 雲南 *Xinggu commandery 興古 established in 225 **Bengu county 賁古 **Duofeng county 鐸封 **Hanxing county 漢興 **Jincheng county 進乘 **Juting county 句町 **Louwo county 漏臥 **Wanwen county 宛溫 **Xifeng county 西豐 **Xisui county 西隨 Qing Province 靑州 *Beihai commandery 北海 *Donglai commandery 東萊 *Ji'nan commandery 濟南 *Le'an commandery 樂安 *Pingyuan commandery 平原 *Qi commandery 齊 **Linzi 臨淄 Sili Province 司隸州 *Hedong commandery 河東 *Henan commandery 河南 **Luoyang city 洛陽 **Ye city 鄴 *Henei commandery 河內 *Hongnong commandery 弘農 *Jingzhaoyin commandery 京兆尹 *Shangdang commandery 上黨郡 *Youfufeng commandery 右扶風 *Zuopingyi commandery 左馮翊 Xu Province 徐州 *Donghai commandery 東海 *Guangling commandery 廣陵 *Langye commandery 琅邪 *Pengcheng commandery 彭城 *Xiapi commandery 下邳 Yan Province 兗州 *Chenliu commandery 陳留 *Dong commandery 東 **Cangting village 倉亭 *Dongping commandery 東平 *Jibei commandery 濟北 *Jiyin commandery 濟陰 *Rencheng commandery 任城 *Shanyang commandery 山陽 *Taishan commandery 太山 Yang Province 扬州 *Danyang commandery 丹楊 *Jiujiang commandery 九江 *Kuaiji commandery 會稽 *Lujiang commandery 廬江 *Luling commandery 廬陵 established in the early 190's *Poyang commandery 鄱陽 established in the early 190's *Wu commandery 吳 *Yuzhang commandery 豫章 in early 190's split into Poyang and Luling Yi Province 益州 *Ba commandery 巴 **Dianjiang county 墊江 **Jiangzhou county 江州 **Linjiang county 臨江 **Zhi county 枳 *Guanghan commandery 廣漢 **Luo county 雒 **Mianzhu county 綿竹 **Shifang county 什邡 **Xindu county 新都 **Yangquan county 陽泉 *Jiangyang commandery 江陽 established in 203 **Fu county 符 **Han'an county 漢安 **Jiangyang county 江陽 *Jianning commandery 建寧 **Cun county 存 (Mayi 馬邑) **Dianchi county 滇池 **Guchang county 穀昌 **Jianling county 建伶 **Lianran county 連然 **Mudan county 母單 **Muma county 牧麻 **Qinzang county 秦臧 **Shuangbai county 雙柏 **Shengxiu county 勝休 **Tongjing county 同井 **Tonglai county 同瀨 **Tonglao county 同勞 **Wei county 味 **Xiuyun county 修雲 **Yuyuan county 俞元 *Jianwei commandery 犍為 split in 203 to create Jiangyang **Bodao county 僰道 **Nan'an county 南安 **Niubing county 牛鞞 **Wuyang county 武陽 **Zhizhong county 資中 *Shu commandery 蜀 **Chengdu county 成都 **Fan county 繁 **Jiangyuan county 江原 **Linqiong county 臨邛 **Pi county 郫 *Yizhou commandery 益州 **Dianchi county 滇池 *Yongchang commandery 永昌 **Ailao county 哀牢 **Bisu county 比蘇 **Bonan county 博南 **Buwei county 不韋 **Nanfu county 南涪 **Suitang county 巂唐 **Yongshou county 永壽 *Yuexi commandery 越巂 **Anshang county 安上 **Beishui county 卑水 **Chan county 闡 **Dingzha county 定苲 **Huiwu county 會無 **Qianjie county 潛街 **Qiongdu county 邛都 **Sanfeng county 三縫 **Suqi county 蘇祁 **Taideng county 臺登 **Xindao county 新道 *Zangke commandery 牂柯 **Bi county 鄨 **Guangtan county 廣談 **Pingyi county 平夷 **Qielan county 且蘭 **Tanzhi county 談指 **Wulian county 毋斂 **Yelang county 夜郎 *Zhuti commandery 朱提 **Hanyang county 漢陽 **Nanguan county 南廣 **Nanchang county 南昌 **Tanglang county 堂狼 **Zhuti county 朱提 You Province 幽州 *Dai commandery 代 **Banshi county 班氏 ***Beipingyi (city) 北平邑 **Dai county 代 **Daoren county 道人 **Dangcheng county 當城 **Donganyang county 東安陽 **Gaoliu county 高柳 **Macheng county 馬城 **Pingshu county 平舒 ***Liuqiuxian town 灵丘縣 **Sanggan county 桑乾 **Yishi county 狋氏 *Guangyang commandery 廣陽 *Lelang commandery 楽浪 *Liaodong commandery 遼東 *Liaoxi commandery 遼西 **Yangle county 陽樂 ***Liucheng town 柳城 **Haiyang county 海陽 **Lingzhi county 令支 **Feiru county 肥如 ***Guzhucheng town 孤竹城 **Linyu county 臨渝 *Shanggu commandery 上谷 *Xuantu commandery 玄菟 *Youbeiping commandery 右北平 *Yuyang commandery 漁陽 *Zhuo commandery 诼 **Beixincheng county 北新城 ***Fanyuting town 樊輿亭 **Fanyang fiefdom 范陽 **Gu'an county 故安 **Liangxiang county 良鄉 **Qiu fiefdom 遒 **Wancheng county 方城 ***Linxiang town 臨鄉 ***Wuruanguan (pass) 五阮關 **Zhuo county 诼 ***Yangxiang town 陽鄉 Yu Province 豫州 *Chen commandery 陳 (or kingdom) *Liang commandery 梁 *Lu commandery 魯 *Pei commandery 沛 *Runan commandery 汝南 **Xihua 西華 *Yingchuan commandery 潁川 **Changshe city 長社 **Rongyang city **Yangdi city 陽翟 **Zhongmou city References Category:Terminology Category:Lists